Orphans Beloved-Texts from the Crypt
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved… "Texts From The Crypt…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

S3…

Felix's loft…

"So the question is Fee…Can we trust this bitch Marion or…? Wait…" Sarah pulled buzzing phone. "Text from…Unknown. Hang on, this could be about Hel…Jesus Shite!" she dropped phone, shrieking. Fee hurrying over to see in dropped phone window, now on floor…

"Hello, Sarah. This is Daniel. Say's how your sister with the penchant for knives and wedding dresses? Sarah? You know the great thing about being a Cylon...?"

….

Alison's workroom…

"Ok, then…" she beamed to an eager Donnie… "Our first joint project in so long. And not just practical and functional but decorative. This is going to be wonderful."

"Absolutely…" he nodded. "It's gonna be great."

"The best…" she breathed, eyeing him…

"Terrific…Yeah…" he breathed, wheezing a little as he eyed her… "A complete home surveillance system, with heat sensors, body motion detectors…And on the defensive side, metal window and door shutters right out of 'Forbidden Planet', and, built in remote control tasers…A whole new concept in home…"

"Oh, I want you…Now!" Alison groaned. "Oh, Judas Priest!" she cried, staring at the phone on her workbench.

"What? I haven't started yet. What did I do wrong?"

"Donnie…." Choked voice. "Look!" She held up phone, shaking hand…Terrified look.

"Hey, Ally. Long time no text. Looking forward to seeing you soon. I'll be wearing the blue scarf. Kisses. Aynsley."

…..

"Delphine? Didn't you say Marion said that Rachel wouldn't be coming back…? As in permanently?"

"What?" Delphine eyed the phone Cosima held out to her.

"Dear Cosima…

I saw your point. :) No, actually :(. Very much :(((. Rachel."

…..

Northern Canada, outside a secret and illegal British military base (well, depends on the admin in power)

"Thanks so much for use of your phone, soldier boy." Helena gave nod to unconscious…Hmmn? Does I know? She regarded the face…

Well, something to mention when I get back to sestra's…

Could be renegade fish person Mark had to find new job after leaving Proleithians…But he wouldn't've been good enough actor to pretend not seeing…

Uh-boy. She eyed phone's screen.

"Helena? Just to let you know God sees all, obviously, and, can forgive anything… Your loving husband, Hank."

"Some foolish ex-s just don't know when to give thanks to God that crazy girl is out of their lives…You know?" she shook head, wan smile.

….

"Ally, calm down…Calm down…" Donnie patted her. "This is just a sick and twisted joke, there's no need to get all…" buzz of phone… "… Jesus! Christ! Shit!"

She stared as he dropped his own phone…

"Hey, Don. Just checking in to see how things are going." On windown.

"It's…It's Leekie's private line…" Donnie looked at Ally. "I knew I should have said to hell with the extra expense and just bought a new…"

"Leekie? How could it be…? It, no…It can't be…" Ally trembled. "This is all a trick, Donnie. A trap."

"Right…Right…A trap." He nodded desperately.

"No doubt that crafty Rachel is behind it…"

"Right, right…Ally? Isn't Rachel…Gone?"

"Uh…Well…Maybe that was wishful thinking talking…"

"What? Wait…Rachel's alive?"

"Well…Maybe…" Alison shrugged. "But given we just got texts from Aldous Leekie and Aynsley Norris…"

"Wait a minute." Donnie frowned. Glint in eye.

"I think two can play at this game…"

….

Dyad, Medical Center…

"By now the skank, the gay nerd, and the neurotic Stepford wife must be going…" Rachel beamed from her bed to Dr. Nealon who gave sniggering chuckle.

"You're sure Marion believes I'm dead?"

"Confirmed the autopsy report myself..." leer...Then startle as he eyed her stunned look at her own phone.

"Sestra…You have been very naughtly. And this time Sarah and Arthur will not be restraining me, yes?

I am afraid it will hurt. Kisses, your sestra, Helena."

"Dr. Neal…Doctor?"

"JustrememberedplaneforconferencemustcatchatoncetoBrazil. Good bye." Frantic slam of door.


End file.
